The market for mass storage devices is growing at what seems to be an ever increasing rate with the sales of high-performance computers penetrating numerous industries ranging from financial institutions to oil exploration companies. The processing power of these high-performance systems, and the data they generate, are increasing faster than the ability of storage devices to keep pace. The problem of data storage and rapid retrieval is particularly pronounced in computational-intensive applications which create huge amounts of data that need to be accessed in seconds rather than minutes, hours or even days.
Magnetic disks remain the preferred media for direct access to frequently used files because of their fast access times. However, because of their high cost per-unit of storage (such as a megabyte) and their limited capacity, magnetic disk recorders are prohibitively expensive and therefore impractical for large-scale data storage. With the advances in magnetic tape technology, tape based systems remain the preferred choice for mass data storage. In addition to cost, magnetic tape exceeds the storage density of any other medium, at least from a volumetric standpoint, because tape is a much thinner medium than, for example, magnetic disks, and tape can be tightly packed. A general discussion of such technology may be found in Mass Storage Technologies, by S. Ranada, published in 1991 by Meckler Publishing.
The tape format basically defines the recording path used to record signals on the tape. There are many different recording formats developed for data recording and reproducing. A commonly used format for high capacity systems is IBM's 3480 multi-track tape cartridge format in which the tape transport employs a stationary head and records data along longitudinal tracks. Since the late 1970's rotary head helical scan recorders, a technology developed originally for video recorders, have been used for recording data. In helical scan recorders, the tape is transported past a rapidly rotating head along a helical path whereby data is recorded diagonally across the tape. Compared to longitudinal recorders, helical scan recorders generate high recording densities and lower tape speeds for a given data transfer rate.